familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1513
Year 1513 (MDXIII) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events of 1513 January - June * January 20 - Christian II becomes King of Denmark and Norway. * March 9 - Pope Leo X succeeds Pope Julius II as the 217th pope. * March 27 - Juan Ponce de Leon becomes the first European definitely known to sight what is now the territory of the United States (specifically Florida) mistaking it for another island. * April 2 - Juan Ponce de Leon and his expedition become the first Europeans known to visit Florida, landing somewhere on the east coast. * June 6 - Italian Wars: Battle of Novara - Swiss troops defeat the French under Louis de la Tremoille, forcing the French to abandon Milan. Duke Massimiliano Sforza is restored. July - December * August 16 - Battle of the Spurs (or Battle of Guinegate). English troops under Henry VIII defeat a French army under Marshal La Palice. * August 22 - Capture of Thérouanne by Henry VIII of England. * September - The dispute between Johann Reuchlin and Johannes Pfefferkorn relative to the Talmud and other Jewish books is referred to Pope Leo X. * September 9 - Battle of Flodden Field, King James IV of Scotland defeated and killed by an English army under Thomas Howard. James's son the Duke of Rothesay becomes James V, King of Scots. * September 25 - Vasco Núñez de Balboa, "silent upon a peak in Darién", first sees what would become known as the Pacific Ocean. * October 7 - Battle of La Motta - Spanish troops under Ramon de Cardona defeat the Venetians. * December - Louis XII makes peace with the Pope and Spain. Undated * Magellan is the first person recorded to set foot on the Micronesian Islands. He lands on Guam located in the Mariana Islands and meets the Chamorros there. * Niccolò Machiavelli writes The Prince. Births * September 24 - Catherine of Saxe-Lauenburg, queen of Gustav I of Sweden (died 1535) * October 30 - Jacques Amyot, French writer (died 1593) * December 23 - Thomas Smith, English scholar and diplomat (died 1577) *''date unknown'' **Abe Motozane, Japanese general (died 1587) **Michael Baius, Belgian theologian (died 1589) **George Cassander, Flemish theologian (died 1566) **Thomas FitzGerald (died 1537) *''probable'' **Elizabeth Seymour, sister-in-law of Henry VIII of England (died 1563) : See also 1513 births. Deaths *January - Hans Folz, author (born c.1437) *February 20 - King John of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden (born 1455) *February 21 - Pope Julius II (born 1443) *March 10 - John de Vere, English general (born 1443) *April 30 - Edmund de la Pole, Duke of Suffolk (born 1471) *June 13 - Piero Soderini, Florentine statesman (born 1450) *September 9 - King James IV of Scotland Archibald Campbell, Alexander Stewart, killed at the Battle of Flodden Field (b. 1473) *Hua Sui, Chinese inventor and printer (born 1439) *October 27 - George Manners, English nobleman *''date unknown'' **Robert Fabyan, English chronicler : See also 1513 deaths.